1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an enuresis alarm which is made 2.7 cm in diameter and 0.5 cm in thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional enuresis alarms are usually complex in their construction, and have separate alarm and extended detector components, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,817 and 4,106,001. Other types, being more simplified in their construction, still comprise two halves of a housing containing an inner poortion with circuit boards therein, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,406 and its continuation case 4,356,479, and European Patent Publication No. 095,180 (Nae Wae Electric Co., Ltd). It is considered that these conventional enuresis alarms have disadvantages in that they are complex in their construction, high in cost, difficult to assemble, and too large for practical use.